An Eclare Christmas
by ThatCoolKidSpardel
Summary: Eli promises to make this Clare's best Christmas ever, and he says she'll LOVE her gift. That gets Clare thinking, what will she give Eli? And then she thinks of something, something VERY special indeed. RATING WILL CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baackk! Wow I know that I'm stupid for not updating my other fics, but the holidays are calling! Hope you guys enjoy this!;) More chapters soon! If I get R&R and you guys want more that it is!;)**

We had just gotten out for winter break.

Everyone was ecstatic… kids were running through the hallways screaming and smiling, so happy for the two weeks of no uniforms, no rules, no work…

Winter break was an even bigger deal this year due to all of Degrassi's new rules; kids hated school that much more.

Everyone was so happy for no school, so happy for sleeping in, so happy for presents, so happy for Christmas…

Except me.

This would be my first Christmas without both of my parents; my first Christmas with them being divorced.

We'd already worked it out; my mother would spend the night and wake up with me on Christmas morning. We'd open our gifts till about mid-day, and then my father would come and I'd exchange gifts with him while my mother went back to the condo.

There would be no sitting by the fireplace, all three of us, drinking hot cocoa and opening presents.

My mother and father wouldn't be sitting on the couch and watch me open gifts, they wouldn't have their arms around each other gazing at each other lovingly…

In the Bible it says that marriage is forever. And yet my parents are divorced. They don't love each other anymore. Why?

Even Darcy can't come home this Christmas; she's too busy with the Peace Corps.

This holiday season was not to my liking. Hell, I was miserable.

The only thing that kept me from utter dismay was-

"Merry Christmas Edwards." I heard him say as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Eli.

I turned and smiled at him despite my mood. It was hard not to smile when I saw the corners of his mouth turn up in that adorable smirk.

"Merry Christmas to you to…I guess?" I said, laughing a little. Since he's an Atheist I don't know if that's even the proper greeting…

He chuckled. "Don't worry, despite my religious views my parents and I do still celebrate Christmas in our own unique way." He said with another smirk.

I raised my eyebrows. "I have no doubt that it's unique." Honestly, Eli, Cici, and Bullfrog are just about the most unique family I can come up with.

Eli laughed. "And how do they celebrate Christmas at the Edwards' household?" He asked.

My face fell then. "What household?" I said bitterly.

Eli remembered then, and his eyes clouded with sympathy.

"This is your first Christmas with them being divorced." He said.

All I could do was nod.

He wrapped his arms around me then and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest, not moving. I was too sad.

I felt his hand reach up to play with my hair, his fingers tangling in my curls. He brushed his thumb along my cheek and then reached down to under my chin, lifting my face up so he could look into my eyes.

His eyes were dark green, practically the color of a Christmas tree, as he stared into mine.

I know he can see everything in my eyes, all of my emotions.

I can't hide anything from him, so it's a good thing I don't have to.

"I'm sorry Clare." He murmured lowly, and kissed my forehead softly. The feeling of his warm lips on my skin gave me goose bumps.

"It's not your fault." I said, since I couldn't really manage anything else.

He interlaced his fingers with mine then and started to lead me back to Morty.

Once we were in his car he turned to face me again, a smile on his lips.

"Well Clare, I know I could never make up for your parents not being with you on Christmas…but I'm still gonna try to get you a present that will heighten your spirits."

He said, grinning a little.

I smiled then too. I hadn't even thought about presents; I'd been too preoccupied with my parents.

"Eli…you don't have to." I started, but he caught me off by rolling his eyes.

"Please Clare, don't even bother with that. Everyone knows that a boyfriend has to get his girlfriend something for Christmas." He said, smirking a little.

But then he leaned closer and his joking pretense was gone. He put his hand on my knee and rubbed little circles, making my skin warm up.

"And _you _should know that I want to get you a gift. I want to get you something that will make-up for all you've dealt with. I want to get you something that will show you…how thankful I am." He whispered quietly.

My heart leapt and I smiled, cupping Eli's face in my hands. "Eli…" He's always so grateful, and he always reminds me of that…

Even though I don't feel like I did a lot to help him, he always thanks me, telling me I did help him. He says that without me he couldn't have gotten through therapy, he couldn't have gotten his room clean.

I was there for him the whole time, I was there for every box he went through, every piece of trash he was finally able to throw away. His room is clean now, and…it's amazing how happy it makes him. I'm so glad he's better, seeing the new sparkle in his eye….it's all I've prayed for since I found out about his problem.

"You saved my life Clare." He whispered, looking at me soulfully. I was about to burst into tears, I couldn't stand how emotional Eli would get sometimes. He smiled at me, a simple close mouthed grin, and yet it made me melt in his hands.

"I love you Eli." I murmured while knotting my fingers in his tousled black hair.

"I love you too Clare."

He leaned in to kiss me and I responded, opening my mouth almost instantly. Making out with Eli…it never ceased to thrill me.

We hadn't gone any farther than that really; he'd taken off his shirt a few times and I'd let him touch my chest with my clothes still on, but we hadn't done anything else.

Although the Hotel Eli is cleaned up and ready for business…I still haven't taken him up on his offer.

I don't know why really, we love each other; we have for a few months now. He told me he loved the night of Adam's party, and I felt the same way about him obviously.

It would make perfect sense for me to sleep with him, it's just-

I couldn't think anymore after that because Eli's tongue entangled with mine and he deepened the kiss.

I felt him groan from the back of his throat and it made my whole body heat up. He grabbed my hips and held them tightly, his thumbs digging into me as he kissed me fiercely, his warm lips moving at a steady pace with mine. I was pulling at his hair now, trying so hard to get him as close to me as possible.

I moved my hands to his shoulders as I climbed into the driver's seat, straddling his lap. He ran his hands all over my back as he finally broke the kiss to breath. I panted, my chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, as he ran his lips down my neck. I felt his tongue trace my skin and I moaned a little as he planted wet sloppy kisses on my clavicle.

He ran his lips down to my chest then, and barely hovered over it, his lips coming in contact with my body only when my chest rose with my breath. He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck then, sighing contentedly.

I played with his now slightly sweaty hair, and proceeded to rub his forehead a little.

"That feels great." He whispered.

I rubbed his head a little more and he sighed again.

I leaned down and kissed him softly on the head.

He looked up at me then smiling at me with soft, loving eyes.

"I should get you home." Was all he said.

Sadly, I knew it was true.

We didn't talk much on the ride home, he was trying to focus on the road and I was still too high off of our make-out session.

Even though we'd been French kissing for a while now, I was still transfixed every time Eli put his lips to mine. Every single time.

I really love him, and I know he loves me.

We pulled up in my driveway and I was reluctant to get out, though I knew my mother would be wondering where I was.

I grabbed my bag and smiled at Eli.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later." I said.

He nodded.

I turned to get out of the car but he stopped me.

"Clare." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. He let it slide down my back and I shivered a little.

"Yes?" I asked, turning back around.

"I meant what I said. I'm gonna get you a great present. I know how upset you are about your parents…and you don't deserve to be upset on a holiday. You're too good of a person to have to deal with this."

"Aw Eli." I said, my eyes watering a little at his compliment. "It's okay, really-…"

"No it's not. Not yet. But I'm gonna make it okay. I'm…I'm gonna make this the best Christmas you've ever had Clare." He said, smiling with a determined glint in his eye.

My eyes widened. "Eli…" How could he make this my best Christmas? I was so sure that it was going to be my worst…

"Trust me Edwards." He smirked then. "The girl I love isn't going to be sad during the most wonderful time of the year."

I smirked then too. "You're such a romantic Goldsworthy." And I LOVE it…

He rolled his eyes. "What have I become?" He said in mock horror. I laughed.

"But I haven't even thought about what to get you." I said, and it was true.

He snorted. "Clare, I'm a hoarder, I don't exactly need anything new." He said, smirking.

I chuckled a little. "You're better now, remember? We cleaned up your room…you could have a few new things." I said, grinning.

He shook his head. "Really Clare, I don't want anything. I don't want to upset the balance."

I nodded then, but still wasn't totally decided on not getting him anything. I mean, I couldn't just get him _nothing_.

I kissed Eli goodbye and went inside, going up to my room. I laid down on my bed, now completely perplexed about the entire thing.

He said he was going to try to make this my best Christmas ever…if he's gonna do that for me, then I without a doubt at least have to give him something.

But he's right, there really isn't much he doesn't have. He kept everything he wants and needs. So…what can I give him?

_What can I give Elijah Goldsworthy for Christmas that he doesn't have already that will mean something to him?_

And then it came to me.

The blush ran to my cheeks as I thought of the idea but…it _was_ an idea.

I'd just been thinking about how his room was finally clean, how Hotel Eli was finally ready for business…

Was I ready to stay at the Hotel Eli?

I loved Eli, and he loved me. He was so grateful for everything I'd done for him, and he went out of his way to do everything for me. The love was plain on his face every time he looked at me.

And I really enjoyed kissing him, I mean _really _enjoyed. My cheeks reddened as I thought about how much I would enjoy everything else….the only thing was, was I ready?

I thought about that.

I thought about my belief, my abstinence vow. To me, when the Bible talks about sex and marriage, it makes it sound like having sex is the equivalent to marrying someone. If you have sex you stay together forever.

My parents had sex…and look at them now. The Bible doesn't mean the same thing today as it used to back then, when sex and marriage really did mean love. But…it doesn't anymore.

What Eli and I have is a better example of love than anything my parents ever had.

And having sex…making our love physical, taking the next step…

I feel like the Bible justifies that between me and Eli. More than it does between people that get married, but don't love each other.

I think in the Bible, God tries to say that sex means love. And it doesn't with everyone, unfortunately. But with Eli and me…it will.

And in that moment I knew. I knew that having sex with Eli would be okay, and I knew that I was ready.

I know what I'm going to give Eli for Christmas.

Myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning; and I hadn't slept very well. I was too antsy about what I'd decided to give Eli.

I went downstairs at about ten o'clock and found my mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Clare." She said, not looking up from her paper.

"Hi mom." I went to the fridge to pour myself some orange juice, my head still in the clouds.

"Clare, I was wondering if you would be okay if I left you home alone tonight? Some friends from church invited me out to dinner."

Home alone? That means I can invite Eli over…

"Oh yeah, mom. Sure, that sounds awesome!" I said, hoping I wasn't being too blatantly obvious. No way would she leave me here alone if she knew what I was planning on doing.

Oh well, the guidelines my parents have set out for me have lost importance in my eyes. After all, why should I follow their rules and stick to their morals when they don't themselves?

"Thanks for understanding Clare. Now, did you have any plans for today? I could always take you somewhere this afternoon before I have to get ready to meet my friends."

My mom was being more generous with her time now; she always offers to take me places, do things with me. It _would_ be sweet, but I know it's only because she feels bad about the divorce.

"No mom, I don't really-…" I cut myself off.

If Eli's coming over tonight- even if we don't have sex tonight- ….I need something new to wear.

"Actually, do you think you could take me to the mall?"

(xxx)

Here's what I've decided: I'll invite Eli over tonight and tell him what I want to do. Tonight won't be _the _night though; I think I still need some mental and emotional preparation. And who knows? Maybe he will too.

However, I was definitely planning on going farther with Eli tonight; farther than we had in the past.

Not all the way, but… I blushed; even after making out with Eli for so long, these thoughts still get me flustered.

So, if I was going to try to be "sexy" tonight, I would need to look sexy.

For that I would need a new outfit, and unfortunately I know just the person to help me out with that.

"AHHH!" Alli squealed when I told her I was planning on having sex with Eli. Oh well, I didn't need that eardrum anyway.

"Clare, a first time over the holidays is SO romantic!" She gushed.

My cheeks reddened. "Oh really?"

She nodded animatedly. "Yup, it says so in Sizzle Teen."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm surprised your parents still let you read that magazine." Honestly, with the way they cracked down on her after she transferred to that all girls' school, I'm surprised they even let her out with me today. Even if I am "Saint Clare".

But Alli tells me she's been on better behavior…or at least better behavior for _her_.

She just laughed. "So, what exactly are you planning on doing tonight?"

I shrugged. "I dunno… getting intimate, but not all the way, you know?"

She pursed her lips. "Hmm… are you planning on taking off any clothes?"

"Alli!" I yelled, slapping her on the arm. She just raised her eyebrows at me.

My cheeks turned beat red. "Um…maybe."

She smiled deviously. "Then not only are we going to need to get you a hot new dress. We're gonna have to get you some hot new lingerie.

(xxx)

"Let me see!" Alli begged from outside the dressing room.

"NO!" I responded fiercely. "Alli, I can't believe you even convinced me to try this on!"

I looked in the full length mirror at Victoria's Secret, my face redder than the lace on my body.

The bra I was wearing was made of red lace, therefore it was VERY see-through.

Black silk bordered the top, and the thong I wore was made of black silk too.

It was so uncomfortable, and I looked so indecent.

Although, I suppose it might flatter me a little bit

Frankly, I didn't know my breasts could look this big. I blushed even more, what would Eli think of this outfit?

"Clare Edwards!" Alli banged on the door.

"Alli, I'm practically naked, I'm not letting you see me in this!" I can't believe I'm even considering letting Eli see me in this…

"Fine then. You have to buy it." She demanded.

"Alli!" I yelled, blushing yet again. Honestly, if I get any redder I'll never get my original skin-tone back.

"C'mon Clare!"

"No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Alli, there is no way you can convince me to buy this!"

(xxx)

"I can't believe you convinced me to buy this." I huffed, staring into my pink bag with embarrassment. "I bet that cashier thinks I'm a harlot."

Alli busted out laughing. "My dear Saint Clare, you never fail to amuse me. Now all we need to do is find something for you to wear over that."

We looked through the dress selections, but neither of us found anything we really liked.

Alli finally saw a strapless sparkly pink tube dress, which I shot down immediately.

I found a tight black knit dress with long sleeves and a V-neck, but Alli said it wasn't sexy enough.

"Honestly Alli, I don't think we're gonna find any dresses that both of us like." I complained; we'd been searching this store forever.

"Clare, c'mon, you have to-.." She cut herself off, gasping.

"What?" I asked. As answer she grabbed me by the wrist and tugged me into another section of the store.

"This is it Clare." She said.

"Huh? Alli, that's not even a dress." I said, protesting, but Alli remained transfixed.

She was looking at a silky black robe that would probably go to my mid thighs. Even with it being tied it showed far too much cleavage.

"Alli, if he sees me in that he'll know I want to have sex."

"And that's a bad thing because?" She countered. Honestly, I guess it isn't really that bad… but I don't want to be so obvious; I mean, I don't want Eli to think all I think about is sex, or that I'm a slut or anything…

I tried to explain this to Alli but she just whisked my worries away. "Clare, Clare, Clare. Eli won't care about any of that. He'll only care about how smoking hot you look in this robe."

I sighed. "Alli-…"

"Trust me Clare; this is what you need to wear."

And I knew that no matter how much I argued, she was right, and I would buy this outfit.

(xxx)

"Hello?"

"Hey…do you wanna come over?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. When?"

"Well my mom just left, so you can come over now."

"Inviting me over with no parents? Tsk, tsk Edwards!"

I attempted to laugh but it must've come out awkward and too high-pitched, considering how nervous I was.

"Uh…is everything okay Clare?"

"Yup!" I squeaked.

"Uh okay. Well cool, I'll be over in a few minutes."

After we hung up I ran to look in the mirror one last time. I gasped; I still couldn't believe how revealing my outfit was.

I was wearing the lingerie, and the robe barely covered more than that did. It barely reached my thighs, and the neck swooped down enough so you could see the silky black border on my bra.

My hair was extra curly, and it glimmered almost orange in the dim lighting in my hallway.

I was wearing black eyeliner, not as much as I did that one day when I tried to dress like a bad girl, but enough so that my eyes popped.

The only other makeup I wore was light pink lip gloss. After all, I didn't want to look like a Playboy bunny.

The doorbell rang and I jumped. This is it.

I ran downstairs and took a deep breath before opening the door.

There he was.

When he saw me his eyes nearly popped out of his head. His eyes wandered all over my body, spending the most time at my chest area. He finally pulled his gaze back up to my face, which was now red with blush.

"Uh…hi." He sputtered, looking down again. I grinned, a little pleased about how hard it was for him to keep his eyes up.

"Hey Eli." I said, trying to sound alluring. I stepped aside to let him in.

I took his hands in mine; both our palms were sweaty. After seeing me, he was probably just as nervous as I was. He'd probably figured it out.

"Would you like to go up to my bedroom?" I asked quietly. "I…I need to tell you something."

"Clare…" He said, and his eyes coated over with wariness.

"First let me say this." He began. "I…I love you very much, and you know that."

"I love you too Eli." I said, and I pressed my body against his. I felt him harden and smirked in satisfaction.

"Clare…" He continued, nudging me away ever so gently so he could meet my eyes, "I love you just the way you are. And…you don't have to change yourself for me. You don't have to do anything to make me happy."

"I know I don't have to do anything Eli." I continued calmly. I knew he would be unsure of my motives at first, since the first time I tried to be with him it was because of my parent's divorce.

"But…I want to." I murmured quietly. "Please Eli; come up to my bedroom with me."

He sighed again and his breath was shaky. His eyes darkened with lust. "Clare…you're absolutely sure? I know…I know I've done things in the past with my previous girlfriends, but that doesn't mean that I expect the same things from you, I don't at all Clare, I-…"

"Eli." I said. I looked into his eyes. I knew he could see everything in mine, so hopefully he'll see that I really am ready, and that I mean what I say.

He let out another shaky breath. "Okay."

I led him up to my room, gripping his hand tightly. Even if I was ready, I was nervous. VERY nervous. Even though I wasn't going to have sex with him tonight.

When we got to my room I sat down on my bed and he sat too, facing me.

I held his hands and looked into his dark green eyes, taking a deep breath before I started to talk.

"Eli…we've been together for a while now. I don't if you remember this, but a while ago when we cleaning your room, you said I could work hard enough to get a year of free stays at the Hotel Eli. I asked if it was four stars as a joke, and you said 'once it's ready…and you are'."

"I remember." Eli said quietly, smirking a little.

"Well…I'm ready."

Eli's eyes darkened a little more, and his mouth twitched up at the corners. I smirked at his reaction, but he quickly composed himself again.

"Clare…remember what I said downstairs, you don't have to do this. Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes Eli. I love you."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too." He murmured, kissing me on the head.

"But not tonight." I said. "Is that okay?"

"Of course Clare. I'll wait until the moment you want to, even if it's forever."

I smiled, the way he could be so understanding absolutely warmed my heart.

"Well it won't be forever, don't worry. Actually…you were talking about what you're going to get me for Christmas, and I was trying to think of what to give you…and I decided that," I paused and slipped my purity ring off of my finger and handed it to him, "this would be your Christmas present."

He smiled and gazed at my ring in his hand. "That's really sweet Clare. And thank you…you're the best present I'll ever get."

I smiled and fell into his arms. I crawled onto his lap and nuzzled my head under his neck as he ran his fingers up and down my back.

"So Clare, I have to ask." He finally said.

"Mm?" I asked.

"If you don't wanna have sex tonight, what do you want to do?"

My face reddened and I pulled away to look at Eli, with what I can only hope was an alluring grin.

"Everything that leads up to sex." I said, and I blushed a deeper shade. I looked at him sheepishly, biting his lip, and he licked his.

"Foreplay?" He asked. I swear his eyes are black by now.

I nodded timidly. He smirked.

And then the most erotic night of my life so far began.


	3. Chapter 3

My skin was heating up as Eli lowered me onto my bed. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my breathing was uneven.

"Clare…it's okay." Eli said, and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I know…I'm just nervous." I said, giggling a little.

"You're sure you're ready?" He asked softly, looking into my eyes. He looked so beautiful…his eyes were dark, his hair was tousled, and the way his jaw line is so pronounced whenever he's concerned or thinking hard…

I nodded.

He pressed his lips to mine and we closed our eyes.

His body was on mine and our skin heated up through the fabric of our clothes.

He ran his tongue over my lips and I opened my mouth to him, so eager, so ready-

He wrapped his tongue around mine and sucked on it slowly, making my head spin. He bit down on my lip and sucked on that too.

I moaned a little and was shocked at the sound. Eli pulled away and smirked.

"Damn…that's beautiful." He said quietly, licking his lower lip.

I blushed. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "I wonder…" He spoke slowly, his eyes igniting with heat.

"What?" I asked.

"I wonder how much better it would sound if you moaning _my name." _

"Oh…" I said, looking away.

He turned my face back to his and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before moving his lips to my neck.

"Let's find out."

He parted his lips and his tongue touched my skin, making me shiver.

"Uh…"

His teeth grazed the skin and he began to suck.

"Oh…" I said, writhing underneath him.

"My name Clare…moan my name." He commanded softly.

"Eli…" His name fell from my lips before I could think about it.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Oh yes."

My cheeks reddened as he moved his lips to my earlobe, nipping it at softly.

He stuck his tongue into my ear and pushed it around, tracing my skin.

"Eli…E-Eli…" His hot wet tongue on my skin was sensational.

"Clare…" He murmured softly.

He moved his hands down to the tie on my robe and undid it swiftly, then proceeded to slide the sleeves down my shoulders until I was stripped of it completely.

I automatically felt embarrassed and closed my eyes. "Oh gosh." I murmured quietly.

"Everything okay Clare?" His lips murmured against my neck. I'm positive he's leaving a mark.

"Yes…" I murmured, my voice shaky.

He pulled away to look at me and cracked a horny smile.

"Hot damn." He growled, licking his lips. His abrupt comment and obvious arousal made me blush but at the same time it was…electrifying.

I moved my arms to cover myself up and he whined.

"Please don't do that Clare." He murmured, kissing me on the lips softly.

I looked away, biting my lip. "But…I look ridiculous."

"Clare, you're fucking gorgeous." He said.

I looked at him, my eyebrows rising and he smirked and nodded.

"You're always beautiful Clare, but right now you look…"

"Yes?" I asked, almost afraid for his answer.

"Sexy."

Mission accomplished.

I blushed again. "Your blunt comments really shouldn't flatter me." I muttered, but I giggled all the same.

He grinned. "You're SO hot Clare." He burrowed his face into my cleavage and left a trail of sloppy kisses in between my breasts.

My skin was heating up and I knew what I wanted.

"Eli…touch me."

He looked up at me to make sure I meant it and then his hands were on me.

He'd touched me before but this was the first time he'd ever groped me, he cupped my breasts like his hands were made to fit them and his hands were soft and demanding against my sensitive skin.

He reached his hands behind my back and unhooked my bra. I gasped.

"Eli…"

He looked up at me again and removed his hands. "Is this okay? Do you…do you want to stop?"

I shook my head and he smirked, and the next thing I knew my bra was on the floor.

He lowered his head to chest and began kissing my breasts softly, his lips barely touching them.

"Eli…" I whimpered.

He reached his hand up to grope one side of me while he engulfed one of my nipples in his mouth and began to suck. He nipped at the sensitive bud and I squirmed in absolute bliss, losing control.

He moved his lips to the other, rotating between kissing and licking and sucking, and all I could do was moan.

He looked at me then, his mouth gaping, he was breathing just as heavily as I was.

I could feel his length against me and I knew he was harder than ever before.

I lifted my hips and grinded into him, making him groan.

"Oh wow." He said, closing his eyes in pleasure.

In a moment of confidence I moved my hands to his belt buckle and started working on removing his jeans while he threw his shirt off.

He lowered himself onto me and I gasped as our bare skin came in contact.

He was so warm and soft-our chests pressed together and I could feel his heartbeat against mine.

I looked up at him, the boy I loved, and couldn't believe all that I was experiencing.

I couldn't believe I'd waited so long.

I giggled a little at the thought.

"What's so funny?" He asked, smirking.

I just shook my head and flipped over so I was on top of him.

My hands roamed all over his chest and I reached his hipbones, massaging his abdomen.

"Clare." He moaned, and I understood why he wanted me to moan his name so badly.

Eli moaning my name- his voice was gravely, low, and almost weak as he crooned my name. Like he was powerless under my touch. That feeling- it was indescribable.

He grabbed my hips all of a sudden with such force that I gasped and grinded into me.

"Uh…" I moaned as his arousal met my most sensitive spot through our underwear. It was unbelievable how amazing it felt, the way the heat brewed in my lower body, the way I wanted more, as much as I could get-

"Eli!" I whimpered. This was all so sensational. He winded his hips into mine again and again, and I felt myself get soaking wet through my panties. I blushed a little, embarrassed at how I was reacting.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Edwards." Eli said slyly, and he flipped me over again so he was on top.

"I know how much of a turn on I am."

I made a face and giggled, ruffling his hair.

"You're so full of yourself." I managed to squeak as his fingers danced down my stomach to my panty line.

"Really? Then why are you so wet?" He asked lowly, and reached his hands between my legs.

Eli touching me- touching me _there- _I couldn't even form clear thoughts, much less words.

His thumb moved over my clit, massaging it over and over and I all but screamed his name.

"I fucking love that sound." He croaked, pressing his thumb into me with even more force.

"Eli…ELI!" I squealed, I was powerless under his touch.

"Clare…" He murmured softly, lowering his lips to my ears.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Uh…" I moaned, the motion of his fingers.

"Who Clare?" He bit down on my earlobe.

"You Eli!" I screamed. "I belong to you!"

He chuckled and sucked on my ear. "Oh fuck yes."

I groaned, looking at his smirking face with half-lidded eyes. He was amused.

"You think you can own me with your touches Eli?" I asked.

"No." He responded, then cracked an even bigger smirk. "I know I can."

That did it, I flipped him over.

"Oh really? Then who's to say I can't own you too?" I asked, slipping my hand underneath the fabric of his boxers.

My eyes widened at his size as I stroked him- he was _really_ big- and I blushed at how satisfied that made me.

"Clare…" He closed his eyes and let pleasure carry him away as I tightened my grip on his length, tugging on him.

"Oh fuck…" He licked his lips and moaned and it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

All of this touching, these noises, all of it was so new to me…

So why did it feel so natural, why did I pick it up so easily?

I guess I really am a sexual being I thought, then whisked it away quickly as Eli groaned even louder.

"Clare!" He screamed, and I felt the change in his muscles.

He came and my eyes widened at the warm liquid on my hand. This was so different, so new, and so…incredible.

"Shit…I didn't bring another pair of boxers." He said, and laughed a little.

I laughed too as I rolled off of him.

"Sorry." I said.

He rolled to his side so we were facing each other. His face was red and his breathing was heavy.

"Don't be sorry Clare; that was…that was amazing."

I blushed. "Thank you….you were, um…amazing too."

My cheeks reddened farther as I recalled how good it felt when he'd touched me.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked deviously. "So I take it you like foreplay?"

I nodded and bit my lip. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Damn it Clare…every time you bite your lip…" He shook his head and licked his own, then opened his eyes to stare at me once again. His eyes were the color of coal.

I laughed a little; I would never tell him this but I was flattered by how easily I can turn him on.

I yawned slightly and he grinned.

"Did I tire you out Clare bear?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned over to my other side. He wrapped his arms around me and spooned me. His skin was so warm-being pressed up against him….I could stay like this forever.

"Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli…" I smirked and said it before I could think about it: "I hope you enjoyed this little preview of your Christmas present." He laughed and kissed the back of my head.

"You know I did."

And I knew, without a doubt, that making love to Eli…..would be the most amazing experience in the world.

**A/N: It's heating up! I'm trying to be even more descriptive with the fluff and lemon, like describing emotions and how it feels…is it working out? Tell me what you think, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, like I want you guys to feel like you ARE Clare! **

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Clare…baby wake up."

I opened my eyes groggily and saw Eli smirking down at me.

He pushed the hair out of my eyes as he spoke.

"Clare, your mom will be home soon, I need to leave." He said, and I frowned.

"I don't want you to go." And I didn't. I honestly don't know how I'm going to get back to sleep without Eli's arms around me.

He gave me a sad smile. "I don't wanna leave either. But if your mom comes home and finds me here…" He didn't need to finish his sentence.

I sighed. "Bye." I kissed him lightly on the lips and then he left.

After I'd heard the front door close I groaned. There's no way I'm ever getting back to sleep tonight.

(xxx)

It was Christmas Eve.

Tomorrow was Christmas, the day that for the first time in my life I'm dreading. Honestly, my parent's attitudes are colder than the weather; I don't want to have to deal with that on a holiday.

Which is why I was ecstatic when Eli invited me over for Christmas Eve.

I asked if it would be okay with his parents (which of course it was) and they said they'd be honored to have me over.

On my way to his house I couldn't help but be a little bit nervous and a little curious too.

Honestly, _how _do the Goldsworthy's celebrate Christmas? Do they decorate a tree with Metallica and Dead Hand ornaments or something?

Well, I guess I'll find out.

"Clarebelle!" Bullfrog exclaimed when he answered the door.

"Hi." I said shyly and he stepped aside to let me inside.

Bullfrog was in jeans and a dead hand t-shirt, and I immediately felt a little awkward since I was wearing a pine-tree green skirt and had a snowflake bow in my hair.

Obviously they didn't dress up for the holidays.

I looked around the house; I'd been there a lot in the past few months but not since holiday season.

The house wasn't really decorated either.

"Oh hello Clare, Merry Christmas!" Eli's mother greeted me as she entered the foyer.

She wrapped me into a big hug and crushed me against her un-festive denim vest.

I was getting more and more curious about their "unique" way of celebrating Christmas.

"Hello Mrs. Goldsworthy, how are you?"

"Oh honey, call me Cici! How many times am I going to have to tell you that?" She laughed and Bullfrog joined in.

I laughed too; still somewhat amazed at how care-free Eli's parents were.

"Eli, your girlfriend's here!" Cici shouted up the stairs.

I blushed a little and I heard Eli's exasperated sigh from the next floor.

"Coming!" He muttered, and soon he appeared, looking mighty handsome in a red button down and black jeans.

He grinned when he saw me. "Hey." I smiled too and he walked up to me.

He looked me up and down and I automatically felt a little embarrassed.

"Cute outfit." He said, smirking. I tried to give him a look but it faded into a smile. The smug expression on face was just too adorable NOT to grin at.

"Ahem." I heard Bullfrog say, and I turned to see that he was looking up at the ceiling.

I looked up too, and that's when I saw that the Goldsworthy's do put up _one _decoration for the holidays.

Mistletoe. Conveniently placed over mine and Eli's heads.

He rolled his eyes at his parents and raised one eyebrow at me.

I smirked and my cheeks reddened. "It is a tradition." I said.

He shrugged and leaned into kiss me.

"Aww!" Cici said as she looked from me to Eli, her palm on her heart.

Eli rolled his eyes.

"_Mom_."

His parents just laughed again and walked into the kitchen.

Eli took my hand and led me into his living room.

We sat down on his couch and I couldn't wait any longer.

"So, how do you celebrate Christmas Eve?" I asked, my eyebrows raising

"Well…assuming that I won't be with you tomorrow, I thought today we could exchange gifts."

I nodded and then Eli quickly added on: "Or at least I could give you your gift."

I blushed then, remembering what my gift to him was.

"Sure."

"But first…would you like something to eat?"

(xxx)

If there's one aspect of Christmas Eli's family _does_ celebrate, it's the FOOD.

There was so much I'm sure I'll gain ten pounds.

There was ham and mashed potatoes and casserole and fruit salad and the cookies Cici made were to die for.

We ate and talked casually, most of us too focused on the food for a lot of conversation.

When I'd finally finished (after having seconds) I couldn't thank Cici enough.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy, all of the food was wonderful, thank you so much for having me for dinner. And don't worry; I can do all of the dishes!"

Bullfrog laughed then and elbowed Eli. "You picked a winner son."

Eli rolled his eyes but then looked at me and his expression changed from one of annoyance and embarrassment to a serious one of love.

"I know." He murmured so lowly I was surprised I could even hear. My cheeks reddened and I smiled at him. He smiled back.

My skin was heating up and I had to remind myself that Eli's parents were in the room.

"Oh dear, that won't be necessary love! But aren't you a charming house guest?" Cici gushed, patting my head.

"There must be something I can do." I insisted.

"Well for starters, you can call me Cici." She said and winked, giggling a little.

I laughed too. "Um…okay…Cici." I smiled. I really liked Eli's mother, she was so kind.

"Cici, we better leave." Bullfrog said, pointing at the clock.

"Oh right!"

"What?" I asked, confused. Why'd they have to leave?

"I always do a radio show on Christmas Eve." Bullfrog explained. "It starts in an hour so Cici and I should get going."

"Will you two be okay?" Cici asked.

Bullfrog chuckled. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure Eli and Clare will find _something _to do." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and looked back and forth between me and Eli.

"Oh that reminds me!" Cici said, and she patted Eli on the shoulder.

"I know we don't usually open presents till tomorrow, but if you need them today, there are condoms in your stocking!" She said.

My face turned red as a tomato and Eli's face didn't look much better.

"BYE GUYS."

His parents just laughed.

(xxx)

"Hey Clare, the show's starting."

I joined Eli on his couch as he turned up the volume on the radio.

"Well, well, well, happy holidays Toronto! This is Bullfrog here with your Christmas Eve talk show."

"What kind of Christmas music can you play on a hard rock station?" I asked Eli.

He smirked. "You'd be surprised how many metal bands do covers of Christmas carols."

I laughed and then the show began.

A few songs played (Eli was right, who knew "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" could be such a hardcore song?) and then Bullfrog came on again.

"Now, we always have a tradition on the radio show of getting some people from the troops and other organizations to connect with us and give a few words to the people listening. First, we have a young lady from the Peace Corps."

"Peace Corps? Darcy's in the peace corps." I said, not realizing that I'd said it out loud.

Eli grinned. "I know."

"Her name is Darcy Edwards. Now Darcy, how's Christmas in the service?"

My jaw dropped.

I looked at Eli, my eyes wide with shock. He only smiled.

"Well Bullfrog, it's certainly different, but we kind of have our own family here, so I guess it's nice."

"That's great. Do you have anything you'd like to say to anyone back home?"

"Yes actually. I'd like to give a Christmas shout out to my little sister Clare. I love you Clare bear, and I'm so sorry that I won't be with you for Christmas! You're a beautiful, smart girl and I can't wait till we get to see each other again! I hope your listening!"

"I bet she is Darcy, I bet she is." Bullfrog's voice said.

Darcy disconnected and the station cut to commercial.

I looked at Eli, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Do you know how much a phone call to the Peace Corps costs around Christmas time? And how hard it is to even find the time to place one in, what with how busy they are?"

Eli smirked. "They always make time for the radio show. I knew Darcy was in the Peace Corps, and…I may have suggested to my father that they choose her for the interview."

More tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't believe it…

"Eli… I haven't heard my sister's voice in months. I've gotten a few letters here and there, but I didn't expect anything for Christmas. I know how busy she is and…I was sure I'd be without her for Christmas this year." I said. Darcy, my sister, I'd FINALLY gotten to hear her voice…

"Well I couldn't have that, now could I?" Eli said, and he pulled me into a hug.

I threw my arms around his neck.

"Eli…you are the best boyfriend in the world. I love you."

"I love you too Clare." He murmured as his fingers danced along my back.

The touch made me shiver and…I knew. This is the moment.

"Eli…I'm ready. I want… I want to give you your Christmas present. Right now."

I looked into his eyes, and although I know mine are tear filled it was clear on his face that he saw the sincerity shining in my eyes; he knew I meant it.

He nodded. "Okay."

He took my hand and led me up to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it was actually happening.

As I walked down the hallway to Eli's room, gripping his hand…

I can't even describe how I felt.

I was so nervous, so excited, and so curious…so _overwhelmed_.

It would be impossible to experience all of these emotions with anyone but Eli.

He looked at me and squeezed my hand, then opened the door to his room.

My jaw dropped.

There were rose petals all over the floor, on the bed….and there were scented candles everywhere.

My eyes watered and I looked at Eli, almost disbelieving. He did all of this for me…

"Eli…"

His cheeks reddened and he looked at the floor. "Is it too much? I mean, well…I wanted your first time to be nice and romantic and all, so I tried to like…but if it's too much-.." He sputtered as he wrung his hands, his eyes glued to the floor.

I shut him up by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth.

"Eli…this is absolutely perfect. I can't believe you did all of this for me."

He smiled. "So…it's not too much?"

I shook my head. "Eli…thank you."

He grinned. "That reminds me; let me get your other present."

Other present?

"You got me something else?" I couldn't believe it, hearing Darcy's voice would've been enough, it was enough…

"Of course I did. What would Christmas be without a little blue box?" He said, smirking at my reaction.

My eyes widened as he got the Tiffany's box out from his nightstand drawer.

"Eli…you…you shouldn't have, I mean-…" I was beyond speechless. I felt like a princess from a Disney movie.

"Hey, I had to spend all of that yard sale money on something…why not the love of my life?"

He smirked and opened the box, revealing a silver chain that had a silver angel charm attached to it.

He took it out of the box and I saw the engraving on the back.

For Clare, my angel.

That did it…I started to cry.

"Eli…oh my GOD. This is…" I couldn't even speak. I just blubbered like a damsel in distress while he fastened it around my neck.

"Thank you so much!" I whimpered and leaned into kiss him.

He smiled and brushed my tears away with his thumb. "Thank YOU Clare. It's true you know, what the engraving says."

I shook my head as more tears fell from my eyes and he wrapped me in his arms, kissing me on the head.

"Honestly, if I knew how much of a romantic you were deep down when I first met you…damn, I would've been able to prepare myself for this."

He laughed. "You bring out a…different side of me Edwards."

I looked up at him. "And you OBVIOUSLY bring out a different side of me. I've never cried like this before!" I giggled and he grinned while kissing the wet spots on my cheeks.

"Well it's beautiful." He said simply.

I laughed. "I feel absurd; I'm not one of those girls who goes around crying all the time, really I-…" He interrupted my word vomiting by putting a finger to my lips.

"Clare. You're perfect."

I sniffled as he kissed me on the forehead, then the nose, then both cheeks…

And finally my lips.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and went on a search find while my hands made there way to the buttons on his shirt.

I unbuttoned it all the way it pushed it off him onto the floor, then ran my hands over his chest planes.

His muscles contracted at the touch of my fingers and he drew in a breath.

I took the clip out of my hair and set on his nightstand table so I could slide my white sweater off over my head while Eli worked on my skirt.

I was standing there in my lingerie then, the same pair I'd worn the other night, and I blushed.

"Why do you blush?" He asked, pressing his lips to my neck.

"I….I…" It was getting harder to form words; his tongue traced my skin.

He blew cold air on my heating neck and I shivered. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started rubbing my lower back.

"There's no reason to blush Clare. You're beautiful." He whispered in my ear before biting down on it.

"Eli…E-…"

I blindly reached for his jeans and unfastened them without much trouble and he kicked them off.

We were standing there in our underwear then, just waiting for one of to make the next move.

I decided it would be me.

I reached behind my back and undid the bra clasp, tentatively letting go and letting it fall to the floor.

I resisted the urge to cover myself up, and my cheeks reddened.

Eli smirked.

"Well, even if your blush is unnecessary," He said as he dragged his lips down my neck to my chest.

"It is absolutely endearing."

He planted a kiss on each of my breasts and I whimpered.

His soft lips on my sensitive skin….my whole body shook and he caught me, and then gently set me down on his bed.

He knotted one of his hands in my hair and played with it slowly while his other hand caressed my breasts.

I moaned softly as his finger tips grazed over one of my nipples, causing it to harden.

"Eli…"

I closed my eyes as he replaced his hand with his lips. He kissed the sensitive buds and then engulfed one in his mouth, sucking on it slowly and his teeth grazed my nipple.

"Uh…" I moaned quietly, squirming underneath him.

He rested his chin on my chest then and looked up at me with black eyes and dilated pupils.

"Clare…are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded weakly.

"Yes Eli…please." I giggled a little at how…turned on I was, at how much I wanted him.

A fire was boiling in my lower body and I couldn't contain it much longer; I _needed_ Eli…

He nodded, ran his hands down my stomach and pulled my panties down my legs before finally tossing them onto the floor with the rest of our clothing.

He lowered himself onto me and I could feel his bare chest against mine. His heart beat was pounding and his skin was warm from the closeness and the rapid circulation...

He looked deep in my eyes and slipped his hand in between my legs, rubbing my clit slowly, sensually.

"Eli…" I couldn't help the sound that escaped my lips; it felt so good, Eli touching me…it was better than the night before when I still had my underwear on. Nothing separated me from his touch now.

I was wet, and he could tell too, he smirked at his ability to turn me on.

"So wet Clare…" I saw his smug grin through half lidded eyes, but I didn't have time to make a comeback because he slipped a finger inside of me, causing me to groan.

"You okay?" He murmured, sucking on my neck.

"Uh…ye-..yes." I stuttered, I could barely form words as his finger pumped in and out of my pulsing center.

"Eli!" I whimpered, arching my back to meet his touches.

"Damn Clare…whenever you say my name."

He closed his eyes and licked his lips, speeding up the motion of his finger.

"Uh…uh…Eli, now. Please, share this with me." I begged. I wanted to feel _him_ inside of me; I wanted him to feel the pleasure too.

He nodded and the corner of his lips tugged up into a nervous smile.

_Nervous?_

"Eli…are you nervous too?" I asked, my voice nothing more than a weak whisper.

He nodded. "I'm nervous…for you Clare. I don't want to hurt you, and…I want you to enjoy this."

I smiled at his almost scared expression and I brushed the hair out of his face. "Eli…I'm with you, so I know I'll enjoy it."

He smiled and leaned down to plant one soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you Clare. So much."

He kicked off his boxers and reached for a condom from his nightstand drawer. This was the first time I'd ever seen him naked and I blushed a little at that fact.

He rolled it on quickly and positioned himself in between my legs.

He lowered himself onto me, our entire bodies pressed together…

His warm, soft, naked skin against mine…I can't describe the comfort that gave me.

The fire in my abdomen and my center was burning now with anticipation.

Eli looked into my eyes and moved his hand up to my face to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"Clare…this is going to hurt a little. I…I'm so sorry, I wish it wouldn't, I wish it would hurt me instead-…"

"Eli…it's okay, it's not your fault. But…the pain will go away after a little bit, right?" I asked warily.

He nodded. "Yes…I wouldn't do this to you if I didn't think you would end up enjoying it." He grinned. "But…you're sure you want this."

I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine, kissing him deeply.

"As sure as I love you."

He smiled, and the love in my eyes were reflected in his.

"I love you too."

With that, he guided himself into me.

As he slid inside me it felt awkward and uncomfortable- he was _really _big- but I tolerated it because I knew it would be okay in the end.

He pushed passed my resistance and pain shot through me.

I cried out and Eli grimaced.

"I don't wanna hurt you." He whispered. He looked like he was ashamed of himself.

"Eli…" I couldn't tell him it wasn't hurting me, because, well…it was.

It hurt so much I could barely think of anything else. I had to remember that this was what I wanted, that it would be good in the end, and that I was with Eli….all of that made the pain less intense.

"It's okay, Eli." A tear rolled down my cheek and Eli quickly licked it away, then proceeded to kiss the wet spots on my face.

"I'm so sorry Clare."

"It's fine Eli…"

He was so still, so patient, as long as I was in pain. The original pain subsided then and I asked him to move.

He thrust softly into me and the pain came back in a pang.

"Ah!" I whimpered and buried my face into his shoulder. I didn't want him to see my cry, there was no reason for him to hurt too. After all, there was no way the pain could've been avoided.

"Go on Eli…go on." I whimpered.

He thrust slowly, and with each thrust, the pain dimmed…

I began to feel numb, only slightly sore, my body was getting used to him being inside of me.

I laid there as his body shook with pleasure, absolutely loving the way he bit his lip and closed his eyes and then…

He thrust into my center and pleasure shot through me.

It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, but the pleasure shot from my core all throughout my body and drew a loud moan from my lips.

"Eli…" I bucked my hips a little to meet his gentle thrust and he groaned.

He opened his eyes and looked down at me, grinning.

"Go faster." I whispered.

He did as he was told, he thrust into me at a quicker pace and the pleasure kept coming. It was mind-blowing really, with every thrust it got better.

The muscles in my stomach were tightening and I threw my head back on the pillow, closing my eyes as I crooned his name.

"Eli….ELI!"

I couldn't contain myself, I felt no insecurities as I gave myself to him, to the pleasure I was feeling, that was all that mattered: Eli and what we were experiencing.

He moved his hips in a circular motion, grinding into while he thrust hard and deep.

"Ohhh." I moaned and he moaned too, both of our voices forming a song of pleasure and love as we both thrust, rubbing our hips together.

He kept hitting different spots inside of me and each one brought on a new round of pleasure, I wanted him everywhere in me…

I threw my legs around his waist and arched my back as high as I could to meet him.

"Clare baby, you're close, I can tell…" He growled in my ear and I knew it was true.

He nibbled on my ear and reached his hand down to massage my clit, only adding on to the immense pleasure that was already welling up inside me.

And then…

"ELI!"

I _screamed_ his name and threw my head back, my body going limp as the most heavenly pleasure of all shot through my body. My muscles tightened around him and I saw stars, the sensation was….beyond description, beyond ANYTHING.

"Eli…Eli…" I moaned, I crooned, I whimpered his name as my body went numb; waves of pleasure still traveling all throughout me, pulsing through my veins…

"Eli….come with me!" He needed to finish too, we had to experience this entire thing together.

I arched my hips into him more and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Clare…oh fuck…" He closed his eyes and his head fell to the crook of my neck as he had his release.

"Oh my…CLARE!" He yelled, his body shaking on top of me. He thrust softly into me as he came, riding out his climax.

"Clare, Clare…."

He closed his eyes and I looked at him through my half-open ones.

Both of us were lost in the pleasure that we'd given too each other.

This felt like a dream, what I'd just experienced.

It was more than I could ever imagine.

He rested his head on my chest as it rose and fell rapidly, and my eyes wandered around his room while hand played with his sweaty hair.

I saw snow flakes falling outside his window, in the dim light of evening.

I smiled, it was the perfect setting, the perfect moment, the perfect person…

I kissed Eli on the head.

"Merry Christmas Elijah." I whispered.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Angel, I love you more than you can imagine."

He kissed me on the lips and I knew that it was true.

"You know Eli…you did it."

"Did what?" He murmured as he rolled off of me to dispose of the condom.

He rolled me with him so we were on our sides facing each other. He looked so beautiful. His hair was in his face, his body glistened with sweat and heat and the look in his eyes…it was to die for.

"You made this my best Christmas ever."

The smile he gave me then was so big and beautiful, it almost gave me another orgasm just looking at him.

"It was the least I could do." He whispered, and he pulled me close to his chest.

We fell asleep like that, neither of us caring about anything else in the world.

Nothing but each other.


End file.
